


Her New Love Removed scene 1 chapter 14

by gabrielle015



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielle015/pseuds/gabrielle015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a removed scene from my current fic Her New Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her New Love Removed scene 1 chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but the rest of this chapter, and the rest of this story is on Fanfiction.net Check it out!

Her New Love

Chapter 14 removed scene 1

 

            Kagome moaned loudly at the feeling of something warm and wet massaging her nipple. Kouga’s tongue had a slight roughness to it that she hadn’t noticed until it was applied to something so sensitive. She let a hand come up and cover her mouth the more he continued with his actions. This was supposed to be minor, right? She didn’t want to sound like some pleasure-depraved woman who was turned on by the slightest of things, but she was surprised when Kouga’s hand came up to bring hers down.

“Don’t do that. I want to hear you.”

His words sent another shiver up and down Kagome’s spine, and soon she was letting out soft moans and breaths from his actions, no longer holding back. His tongue caresses traveled lower and lower until he was right in front of an important spot. Kagome had never experienced this before, and was nearly shaking in excitement as Kouga smirked up at her with a ‘I know what I’m doing’ look, and went down. She let out a long, open mouthed moan when she felt his hot tongue on the most sensitive part of her, and immediately wanted to feel more.

Kouga groaned in appreciation when he felt two hands grab the back of his hands and push him further. It had to be a sin for him to enjoy this _this_ much. He opened his eyes and looked up and felt himself harden even more when he saw a pair of full breasts heaving up and down, and a beautiful face contorted in pleasure tossing side to side. The feeling of being in between her smooth thighs was a turn on, and he decided to pick up the pace of his actions.

Kagome groaned loudly when she felt his tongue begin rapid movements on her, and she dug her nails into his scalp as if she were holding onto him for support. She then felt a finger slide its way in and she rounded her hips as Kouga twisted it inside her. Although she may be a virgin, self experimentation was not foreign to her, so the sudden intrusion of a second and third finger didn’t bother her. She knew that she was going to give in soon, and she wasn’t the slightest bit embarrassed. She’d give him everything tonight if he wanted it.

He felt her hips jerk in excitement, and he knew that she was close. He was so ready to hear her when she came, and increased his actions in pressure and speed until he heard her yell his name.“Kouga!” she cried, and spilled herself onto his awaiting fingers and tongue. He wasted no time to reveling in how good she tasted, but removed himself from his position so he could get comfortable. The boxers were no longer welcome.

Kagome couldn’t close her legs, and hardly tried as she watched Kouga stand up and take off his pants and boxers. By every heaven, she looked at him. She _really_ looked at him. Every crevice, every plane, every muscle. Everything about him was overwhelming her. His clear excitement for her brought on an ache that only he could take away. He quickly put himself on top of her, and their lips came together again in a passionate kiss.

“Kouga” she moaned “I need you” she breathed between kisses.

“Then take me” he replied lowly, and she felt him at her opening. His words were so enticing, and she wouldn’t resist. He pushed in slowly, and she felt the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched in such a way, but refused to back down now. By the time he was fully in, she was clenching his arms, using them as stress balls. Her toes were curled and her teeth clenched at the painfully pleasurable feeling of being filled. The pain was a part of this now, but dear kami when it went away…

His thrusts were deep, slow, and careful. Kagome knew he was capable of so much more, and when she looked up at his face, she saw how hard he was trying to hold back, for her sake. She felt so powerful knowing that she affected him this way; that she made him weak the way he made her. She closed her eyes and breathed, feeling every movement he made. The slow pace was becoming difficult to bare. She wanted him to lose control over her. She wanted to hear him groan and growl in the sexy way he did when he was pleased, she wanted to hear him say her name when she came for him. Where this over-confidence came from, she didn’t know; she had never done this before, but not a single doubt was in her mind when she figured out just what to do. She let a hand slip from his arm and brought it to the back of his neck to pull him down for a quick kiss.

“Kouga” she said.

“Hmm?” he replied, and kissed her again, waiting for her words.

“ _Fuck me.”_

It was such a clear command, and it would certainly be easy to follow. But had he heard her right? Earlier she asked him to make love to her, but now…

“Don’t hold back for me” she began, placing a kiss to his cheek “I want to feel every inch of you I can. I want you to…”

She hadn’t gotten the chance to finish rambling before a deep and sharp thrust to the hilt took her words away, and she gasped.

“Like that?” he asked. It was clear that was the way she wanted it, but he wanted to hear her answer.

“Yes” she breathed out, putting more emphasis on the ‘s.’ When he thrust again and hit a spot she knew would bring her to an end, she answered again. “ _Yes_.” He grabbed a leg and brought it up over his shoulder and thrust again.

“Yesss” she hissed. And soon, the bed was creaking, and the room was filled with unregistered moans and curses, and skin meeting skin. Kouga was beyond happy, and only a little surprised by her confidence in bed, considering this was her first time. But if there was anything he learned about the woman he loved, it was that she was certainly confident, and never one to underestimate. So, he didn’t hold back; each thrust had an objective, and that was to bring her to a bone shaking climax. He was dying to hear her scream his name; there was a tingling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t justify as anticipation or impending climax; it was probably both. Never had he felt a buildup as strong as the one he was feeling now, and he knew it was because he loved her, and he was her first. Every circumstance was a huge turn on to him, and he knew that he couldn’t hold on much longer.

“Kagome, _fuck_ ” he groaned as she moaned louder for him. His movements were getting quicker, harder, and more desperate as he thrust in her. Her sounds were increasing in pitch as he continued. It was hot, damn everything was hot, and neither one of them cared. They were both trying to reach a goal, and they weren’t going to quit until it was reached.

“Kouga, I’m…!” Kagome began, she couldn’t finish her sentence due to lack of breath. She was sure he got the point when her nails dug deeper into his muscular back. One of his hands went between their bodies and landed on her sensitive pearl and began to stroke rapidly with a thumb.

“Yes”  Kouga hissed “Do it for me.”

Her body must have heard that husky command, because mere seconds after he spoke, her back arched and her mouth opened to cry the name of the man responsible.

“Kouga!” she screamed arching her back, and a series of yells/screams poured from her mouth. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes at how good she felt; she was sure she could die from all this pleasure. She bit her lip and moaned loudly when she felt a warm sensation flood the insides of her, and raspy groans and a curse above her. Both lay there panting heavily, as if they couldn’t believe what they just felt, and Kagome had never felt more complete in her life. The feeling of being full of Kouga was overly satisfying, and she didn’t want to break the connection.


End file.
